


Good For You

by jiamulynn



Category: Broadchurch, Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: 在Hardy的建议下，Kilgrave决定试着不去控制别人。
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Zebediah Killgrave
Kudos: 8





	Good For You

1.

这是Hardy探长回到警局的第一天。

“早上好，长官……噢。”Miller探员对他打招呼，随后看到了探长身后的熟悉面孔，“Kilgrave？”

Miller的声音不大，但整个警局都因为这个名字而突然安静下来。Kilgrave揣着口袋四下望了望，没有发现哪怕一束欢迎、或者说不恐惧的目光。

紫色西装的绅士若无其事地低头整理袖口。他就说这不会是个好主意。

“我不放心你自己在家。”早些时候的Hardy决定道，“你得和我去警局，Kevin。”

“你或许不介意我之前干过的事情，你的同事们可不一定。”Kilgrave说，“你确定要这样？”

“你总会需要和正——和普通人打交道的。”Hardy谨慎地说。

“需要？我不需要，也不想要。”Kilgrave说，“不是你说的，我有你，这就够——”

“嘘嘘嘘。”Hardy迅速打断了他。先前为了让Kilgrave保持冷静，探长不得不使用一些所谓“话术”来转移他的注意力。在那千千万万条的安慰语库里，Hardy偏偏只想得起最肉麻的一句。

“好吧，但这是我想要的。”Hardy真的不想这么做的，这样他好像一个被宠坏了的小无赖，但管他呢，反正他已经是最烂警察了。

“我不希望你离开我的视线，嗯？”

说这句话的时候，Hardy单纯是在担心Kilgrave没他监管会惹麻烦，比铅笔还直的脑回路里根本没想到铅笔都会想到的那一层意思。

Kilgrave听了这话，露出一个堪称幸福的得意微笑。

“既然是你想要的，我去就是了。”

天哪，他是不是太好说话了一点。

现在他后悔了。

“这就是你想要的？”Kilgrave凑到探长耳边说道，一时间整个警局都戒备起来，Hardy发誓他听到了手枪关保险的声音。

“冷静，各位，他没在控制我。”Hardy翻了个白眼，“Kilgrave已经做出了改变，而且我会好好看着他的。”

不尽责的坏警察们缓缓点了点头，尽责的好警察们还举着枪。

“我直接说你已经失声了会不会好一点？”Hardy侧过头对Kilgrave说道。

后者露出一个毫无诚意的假笑。

“总之，没什么好担心的，”Hardy提高了声音，“现在，回去工作！”

警官们将信将疑，或者说完全不信，但还是放下了武器和紧张的神经。毕竟每天的死线还在那摆着，总不能因为警局来了个变态超能力者就不干活吧。

“你确定？”等警局恢复了平时的细簌声以后，Miller压低了声音问他。

“不确定。”Hardy叉着腰环顾四周，深吸一口气，“大家对他充满戒心，或许我应该带他去个没人认识他的地方。”

“你误会了。”Miller咬牙切齿地保持着微笑，“我是说你确定他已经不会控制人了吗？”

“噢，当然。”Hardy这才把目光凝聚在Miller身上，“他都答应我了。”

“Hardy！”

“我没有被控制，Miller，你看他啊。”Hardy侧身向Kilgrave的方向指了指，后者已经自觉地后退了几步远离两人的交谈，现在正百无聊赖地看着窗户的方向。“他不是什么变态大反派了，Miller，他只是一个没有受到教育的孩子。我知道孩子在家长位空白的时候会如何成长，我真的知道。他需要的是正确的引导，而不是人人提防。”

Miller顺着他的目光看过去，想起了Tom和Fred，想起现在的他们正挤在一起看电视，说不定还把爆米花掉了满沙发。

“也许你是对的。”她叹气道，“所以你们现在是——”

“噢，他现在是——”

“我是他男朋友。”Kilgrave不知道什么时候出现在了两人身边，“接受吧（deal with it）。”

“我怎么说的来着！”Hardy转过身，“首先，我不是你男朋友；其次，别这么急着打我脸！”

“我没有！”Kilgrave近乎本能地反驳，“我只是让她看着办——”

Hardy挑起眉看着他。

控制狂不说话了。

Hardy向Miller的方向偏了偏头，示意他想办法补救。

Kilgrave不情不愿地张开嘴，准备撤回指令。

可是为时已晚，Miller探员已经全然接受了这件事。她用祝福的目光对两人点点头，然后用一个“我就说吧”的眼神看了看探长，转身回她的工位去了。

“你看。”Hardy用教育女儿的语气教育道，“你的祈使句是可以控制别人的，而你已经答应了不控制别人，所以——”

“所以我不能再用祈使句了，我知道，我又不是十一岁。”Kilgrave接道，“至少她接受我们了。”

“我不是你男朋友。”Hardy再次强调。

2.

事实上，Kilgrave比警员们想象的安静多了。

他没有让路过的警官测试分局的墙可不可以穿模，也没有让警员们在电脑上乱敲数字。他甚至自己倒他的咖啡，还自食其力地抹了两个面包片。

“来一片？”经过Miller的桌子时，他像Hardy建议的那样停下来与他的第一个“新朋友”分享快乐。

“停停停。你想来一片吗？”看到Miller几乎是毫不犹豫地伸出的手时，他赶紧换了个说法。

Miller松了口气，收回了手。

Kilgrave看向Hardy。

Hardy看向Miller。

Miller深深地叹了口气。

“当然了！谢谢你，Kevin。”她露出一个热情的微笑，伸手拿走了一个。

“没用的。”他转过头，对着Hardy比口型。

Hardy低下头继续翻阅文件，而Kilgrave看得到他嘴角的笑。

3.

Kilgrave当天的第三次失误发生在中午。或者说下午两点。

警局最勤勤恳恳的工作者们也午饭回来了，而Hardy探长仍然埋在他那一整堆的卷宗里。

Kilgrave已经在Hardy办公室的沙发里安静且耐心地坐了一上午。Hardy为他带了书和电脑，但他并没有看进去。他知道这个房间里什么更吸引人。

而后者对此一无所知，正专注地审阅着文件。如果不像Kilgrave一样一刻不停地盯着看的话，人们不会注意到这位工作狂探长阅读的速度正在降低，睫毛也开始不自觉地颤抖。

“Alec。”于是他第一次出声打断。

“嗯？”探长没抬头，只是下意识地应声。

“你该吃饭了。”他轻声说。

Hardy立刻站起身，久坐后的猛然起立带来一阵强烈的晕眩，他不得不撑着桌子保持平衡。Kilgrave迅速跟着站了起来。喜欢紫色西装的超级反派小心翼翼地观察着他。

“你还好吗？”Kilgrave紧张地问。

Hardy点了点头，缓缓地进行了一个深呼吸。还没到用药的地步，好得不能再好了。

“要避开那些句式其实是挺难的一件事，你知道的吧？”他补充上。

“是啊。”Hardy再次恢复了视觉和肢体的控制，他拿起椅背上的衣服披起来。

Kilgrave摘下衣架上的大衣递给他。

4.

直到夜晚，Kilgrave都没再控制别人。事实上，他也没有再说什么话。他安静地吃饭，倒酒，为坐在对面的Hardy倒果汁。他和Hardy一起走回警局，带上探长没看完的材料回家。他感觉得到，在他关上分局大门的一刻，门里所有的人都前所未有地放松。他才不在乎这些呢。

Hardy把这些看在眼里，却也没什么办法。他没法否认Kilgrave之前做过的那些事情，那些也许永远不会被正确地审判，但他们彼此都心知肚明的事。在处理Kilgrave的案件时他翻阅了和这个人相关的几乎所有材料，读完以后感觉到的却不是恐惧和厌恶，而是一句在脑海中萦绕至今的话语。

一切本可以有所不同。

Kilgrave没有像往常一样多话的时候，家里的安静突然变得难以忍受。Hardy放下卷宗，摘掉眼镜站起来。

“从我住进你家我还没见过你两点以前睡觉。”Kilgrave坐在他对面，视线跟着他缓缓升起。

“上头得下周一才能立案，”Hardy把门锁好，“可能是个大案子，几个年轻人沾上了不该沾的东西，背后往往能牵出来一整个团伙。那时候就不知道还能不能再睡得着了。”

“大案子？”Kilgrave眨了眨眼睛，“比我的还大吗？”

Hardy瞥了他一眼，一边解领带一边走向他那连门都没有的卧室，“睡觉了。”

Kilgrave跟着他走过来，打算趁Hardy不注意去找那几个年轻人谈谈心。

“无论你现在在想什么，不许做。”Hardy面无表情。

“为什么不能？”Kilgrave耸了耸肩膀，脸上的困惑近乎挑衅，“我可以让你们的嫌犯说实话，而你不一定可以，不是吗？”

“Kevin，这不合法。”Hardy不爽地解释道。

“法律不能约束我。”Kilgrave穿上睡袍，大大方方地在Hardy的新床上坐下。尽管Hardy明确表示了让他住进来只是出于监视的目的，Kilgrave还是想办法说服贫穷探长换了一个能睡下两个人的床。

“我可不要睡沙发，你那沙发实在是——”他试着想出一个委婉的说法，“经历丰富。”

“如果你想多活几年，我建议你也别睡那。”还没等Hardy说话，他又补充道。

Hardy凶巴巴地瞪了他一眼，但还是找出了他的银行卡。

“我还可以说服售货员给你打个折之类的。”Kilgrave好心地提议，却发现Hardy一副心脏病要犯的样子，又闭了嘴。他不明白为什么。

Hardy因为这句话动作微微停顿了一瞬，随后在床的另一边躺下。如果说他之前心情还算不错的话，现在他看起来糟透了。Kilgrave还是不明白为什么。也许是因为心脏病患者忘记了吞下晚上的那份药片。

他从没明白为什么。

-

咳嗽声把两人惊醒的时候夜晚刚好过去一半。

“Alec？”Kilgrave迷迷糊糊地问，“你感冒了吗？”

没有人回答他。Alec Hardy正忙着处理他的心脏问题。Hardy抬起头让气管保持畅通，再过于用力地呼吸。这让他听起来像一个头盔被打破的宇航员，或是一个在河流中挣扎的溺水者。

无论哪个都不属于感冒能达到的症状。

“Alec！”Kilgrave一下子完全醒了。他翻下床，在Hardy的大衣口袋里找出一个速记的小本子，几张发票，一些零钱和那板该死的药片。

Kilgrave近乎粗暴地把其中两枚塞进Hardy嘴里，然后把他晚上剩下的茶放到Hardy嘴边，盯着他挣扎着吞下药，直到呼吸渐渐稳定下来。

“你不能死。”Kilgrave命令道。

Hardy又用力地呼吸了几口，当过呼吸的眩晕也放过他的时候，他把目光投向刚刚救了他一命的茶杯，和杯壁内侧已经出现的一圈茶渍。

“你睡前没洗杯子？”他喘着气问。

-

Kilgrave洗完茶杯回来的时候天边已经微明。Hardy仍然待在属于他的半边床上，健康且后怕地仰面躺着。Kilgrave躺在他身边，感觉得到身旁陷下去的那部分床垫传来的稳定温度。

“你真这么觉得吗？”一个略为沙哑的声音响起来。

“什么？”

“法律无法约束你。”Hardy说道，“那道德呢？”

Kilgrave感到一阵焦躁。或许是睡眠不足，或许是Hardy差点在他面前死掉，总之他开口的时候没有他想象得那么平静。

“那是什么我应该拥有的东西吗？”Kilgrave听见自己粗鲁地说，“让你失望了，在我失去的那许许多多的一切之中，道德也有它的一席之地。”

“我很抱歉。”

“和你又有什么关系了？”他怎么可能对Hardy用这种语气，这不是Hardy喜欢的、他努力想要成为的那个人应该有的语气。他本应该是一个出色的演员。

“Kevin……”Hardy疲惫且耐心地叫他的名字。

“别这么说话。”但内心深处Kilgrave喜欢这个语气所以这句话没有成为一个命令，“当你可以做到我能做到的事情的时候，你也会这么做的。当你从小到大做的每一个决定都没有人说一个不字的时候，你也会成为我。”

“我就是人性，Alec。”Kilgrave说，“我就是最自由的环境中生长出来的人性。贪婪、嫉妒、懦弱，看啊，这就是你命都不要都宣誓保护的东西。”

“不是的……”

“你保护的是什么？满口谎言的证人，毫无底线的媒体，这就是你要守护的人？”Kilgrave不管不顾地继续，“你们的道德，你那荒谬的正义感，这些全都是假的，全都不是自然状态下的人会有的样子！你们自欺欺人地制作一套虚伪的守则，试图以最少的损失维持种族的延续，你猜怎么着？像你这样的人就是被损失掉的那部分。”

“那你呢？会永远走下去的那个人吗？”Hardy平和地说。

“当他妈的然了！”Kilgrave大声说道，语气里有一丝他自己都没注意到的绝望。

“那你为什么要停下？”Hardy问道，“为什么那天要和我回来？为什么接受我的监视，答应我的要求？”

“因为我想做什么就做什么！”Kilgrave听上去摇摇欲坠。夜晚啊。

“你还没对我说过谎，Kevin。”

“还能因为什么！”Kilgrave转过去背对着他，“上次我爱上一个女孩，结果她差点扭断我的脖子。这只是喜欢而已。我只是喜欢你，Alec。”

身后均匀而粗糙的呼吸声突然消失了。

“Alec？”Kilgrave转过身。

Hardy不知道什么时候已经坐了起来，震惊地看着他。

“你刚刚说什么？”见过的案发现场比Miller探员吃的巧克力还多的Hardy探长呆滞地问。

“你不知道？”

Kilgrave突然很想打碎窗户跑出去，外面好像有条河可以跳。

“我应该知道吗？”Hardy的声音小得可怜。

“可你刚刚——”

“认为你内心深处仍然是个好人，如果你想知道的话。”Hardy把陈述句说成了不确定句。不确定句是什么，他甚至不确定这种句式是否存在就使用了它。

“真他妈难以置信，我们现在还躺在同一张该死的床上！——你猜怎么着，我突然发现我还能睡半个小时。我打算使用宪法赋予我们的神圣权利继续我的睡眠。”这会儿Kilgrave成了最守规矩的那个，他再次转回去，又把被子拉过头顶以防万一。

“你的内心深处仍然是个好人吧？”Hardy隔着一层被子不屈不挠地问他。

身边沉默了一会儿。

“你也该睡了。”Kilgrave的声音从织物里闷闷地传出来，“对你有好处（Good for you/为你变好）。”

Hardy缩回被子里，听着两个人的呼吸声。没有人再睡着。

5.

事实上，Kilgrave在翻车的时候就预料到了第二天的尴尬情况。不自在的沉默，躲闪的目光，拘谨的姿态，每个表白失败的人都会经历的那堆破事。他没预料到的是，情况可以尴尬到如此地步。

“早上好。”他主动和Hardy打招呼。

“是啊。”Hardy看向窗外，回答道。

Kilgrave跟着看过去，阴天。早上不好。

“家里没有茶包了。”他又试了一次。

“噢，对。我今天从分局回来的时候买。”暴躁探长毫不犹豫地说，甚至还露出一个抱歉的假笑，虽然稍纵即逝，并且又让尴尬程度上了一个等级。

“那我们现在去分局？”

“当然，理应如此。我应该打个车。”

Hardy加快步子走出了门，Kilgrave震惊地跟了上去。

“这就是你对待喜欢你的人的态度吗？你会对他们很友善？”和Hardy一起走进分局的时候，Kilgrave问道，Hardy从早上以来实在是太——太好说话了。这让他的好奇心战胜了尴尬。

也让他错过了不远处的Miller探员。

“因为我喜欢你，所以就不好意思凶我了？”

“别说了。”Hardy小声道。

为时已晚，这话又被迎面走来的Miller探员听得清清楚楚。

“糟。”

Hardy绝望地看着Miller露出一个堪称慈祥的微笑。

“昨天谢谢你的面包。”她友善地和Kilgrave打招呼，“噢，以及Hardy看起来血压又低了，或许你可以用你的面包片治愈他。”

“放心吧，女士。”Kilgrave也对她微笑，满意地看到后者大为受用地走开了。

“我他妈血压都要冲破天花板了。”气压也低的Hardy低声抱怨着。

“都能治。”Kilgrave愉快地说。

-

这一天对于分局的劳动者来说格外珍贵。距离立案批复结果传过来还有几个小时，前超级反派和暴躁老大都几乎没从办公室里出来过。分局里洋溢着和平与正义的空气。

然而一墙之隔的办公室内，情况则迥然不同。

“实际上，Alec，我还从来没问过你——”Kilgrave再次不紧不慢地开口。

“差不多得了。”Hardy已经渐渐恢复了本来的脾气。一整个上午Kilgrave就像找到新玩具的孩子一样对这份怎么想也不太健康的感情说个不停。以往Hardy只需要安静地听着就行了，毕竟他一直对Kilgrave很有耐心。也许是因为他不同寻常的能力，也许是因为他们有极其相似的外貌，又也许因为Hardy对他怀有一份莫名其妙的愧疚感，一直在想如果他能够出现在Kilgrave一步步堕落的那些节点，如果他能够早些——

-

“那你很可能也成为被他害死的那些人中的一个。”Miller曾试图开导他，“别什么责任都揽到自己身上，我们都知道Kilgrave才是这一切背后的原因。”

“他不是。”Hardy毫不犹豫地打断，“他那不负责任又残忍至极的家长才是。得多大的痛苦才能把这么强的力量从一个小孩身体里激发出来！”

“你又开始投入过量情感了。”Miller叹了口气。

Hardy瞥了她一眼，走出办公室，开始部署晚上的行动。

“……确保全员佩戴隔音耳机，见到他以后不要立即开枪，重音在不要，我知道你们有多么憎恨或者说恐惧这个人，但我需要先和他进行沟通。”Hardy对着人数惊人充足的队伍说，“届时声音会接入我和远程控制室的频道，根据我们的分析这种情况下他无法对我们进行控制，但如果我被他控制了，Miller会负责继续对你们的行动进行指示，必要时可以对Kilgrave和我进行射击。”

“也就是我们需要全力以赴确保不会发生的情况。”Miller接道。

“各组检查装备。”Hardy点头解散了队伍。

当晚Hardy像往常一样给Daisy留了言，并戴好了耳机潜伏在Kilgrave显然已经不再安全的安全屋旁边。

“你要是死了我就杀了你。”在他准备下令以前Miller把他的耳机掀开一条缝说。

“真有帮助。”Hardy在Miller的肩膀上按了一把，向刚刚走出门的Kilgrave走了过去。

-

“——你为什么要说那句话？”Kilgrave迅速问完。

Hardy把手里的嫌犯材料拍在桌上。

“显然，我在试着安抚你。”

“所以那是一句，呃，流程？”Kilgrave的声音开始危险地发抖，“因为你知道，对一个几乎一无所有的人说一句‘你有我’会让他们愚蠢地发愣，从而给你的部下时间来对我开枪？”

“轮不到你审讯我。”Hardy拿起材料继续读起来。当时的Kilgrave与其说是被感动不如说是受到了惊吓，后退了一步。Miller利用两人的距离扣下了麻醉枪的扳机。Hardy则以一个警探最快的反应速度接住了他。

“你他妈没听到我之前说的话吗！”他对着耳机吼道。

“很清楚，长官，但你应该看看他手里拿着什么。”Miller回复道。

Hardy低下头。怀里的人手里不知什么时候出现了一把匕首，这时候掉到了地上，闷闷的一声响。Hardy深吸一口气，闭上了眼睛。

Kilgrave身体后倾，舒舒服服地倚在沙发上。

“那你为什么抱我？”他说。

Hardy的材料又一次掉到了桌上。

“你是从哪知道的？”

这次他开始认认真真地盯着Kilgrave了，连眼镜一起摘了下来。Hardy的脑子里充满了这次案件乱七八糟的信息，他努力回想Kilgrave在过去的这几个星期里有什么机会接触到那次行动中的相关人员。

“我感觉到的。”Kilgrave耸了耸肩。

“你感——那是正常成年人全麻手术的三倍剂量！”处于震惊和后怕中的Hardy用格外浓重的苏格兰口音大声喊着。

“我显然不是正常人。”Kilgrave坐得更舒服了。

Hardy深吸一口气。

“所以你本可以在那个时候杀了我，或者挟持我，但你故意把自己放进被动的境地里，从而骗取接下来的一切。”Hardy感觉全身都是冷汗，“那你为什么现在告诉我？你已经拿到你想要的东西了？”

“还不好说。”Kilgrave用一个超变态的表情摸了摸下巴，又打量着已经走到他面前的探长。

“你看起来很难过。”他突然说。

“什么？”

“我说，比起燃烧了你许多年的愤怒，你好像更加难过。”Kilgrave站起来平视着他。无论面前的人看起来多努力，还是抑制不住地在微微颤抖。

“你很失望？”于是他问道。

Hardy没有回答他。事实上，他正对抗着自己的心脏在这种情况下想罢工了事的强烈愿望。与此同时，他意识到了这样一件事。

Kilgrave对他来说比他想象的还要重要。

“呃，你还好吗？”Kilgrave犹犹豫豫地握住了他的肩膀。

显然不好。需要用药。糟得不能再糟了。

“我应该命令你立刻去装那个该死的起搏器。”Kilgrave翻了个白眼，一边从西装口袋里迅速拿出一板药片，按出两粒到Hardy手里，另一只手再把咖啡杯递到他嘴边。像几个小时以前一样看着他咽下去。

“我甚至不知道这个药能不能12小时内服用两次。”Kilgrave把药板翻到背面。

“你……”Hardy坐在办公桌上理匀了呼吸，“你为什么也带了这个？”

“还用说吗，防止你以后又什么时候突然发病。”Kilgrave没找到想要的信息，又把药板揣回了西服内袋里。

“以后？”探长疑惑地看着他。他不是已经达成了他的目的吗？

Kilgrave眨了眨眼，看起来也很疑惑他会这么问。

“噢！”

大概过了一个世纪那么久以后，Kilgrave反应了过来。

“你以为我为什么要和你说这些？”刚刚字面意义上伤了探长的心的Kilgrave终于理清了思路，“抱歉，我一般只听演讲的最后一句话，只有那句有点意义。”

Hardy已经懒得和他生气了。

“没有几个缺爱的人会因为一句流程用语就愚蠢地发愣的，”Kilgrave说道，“但你比我想象的还要真诚。然后你接住了我——”

Kilgrave认真地看着Hardy。两个人原本身高相近，但Hardy正斜坐在桌子边上，于是Kilgrave微微低着头，这个角度下他的眼睛蒙在背光的一层阴影里，显得前所未有的清澈柔和。

Hardy知道他想说什么了。他刚刚恢复平静的心脏加速跳动起来。

“因为你会接住我，”Kilgrave说，“你值得我为你坠入爱河（fall for you）。

“从那一刻开始，我就不愿意再控制你了。我不记得我有没有和你说过，但是我不会再控制你了。”

“做你想做的，Alec。”Kilgrave说道。

Hardy发现自己的手不受控制地伸向他。

“我真他妈恨死你了。”Hardy只来得及骂上一句，就拽着Kilgrave的衣领把两个人拉入一个温热的亲吻之中。

-END


End file.
